Nevendra
by janeta siri
Summary: They never wanted her to be there. They had always hated her. that was fine. She will find a way to get out of seefra, and to show them what she thought of them, Trance Gemini will leave them all behind.
1. Hated

here's a very short fic that i wrote in my free time, enjoy!

* * *

They don't want me here, then Fine. I'll leave. Harper has always hated me, because I'm not his 'Purple Pixie', Beka thought that she had lost her good luck charm, Dylan didn't trust me, and neither did Rommie. Harper must have programmed Doyle to hate me, and Rhade… was Rhade, he didn't like anyone. Did they think that she wanted to be here? She would rather be in her reality, with _her_ friends, with _her_ boyfriend, and fighting _her_ enemies. She left home so she could save the god damn commonwealth, while her friends and allies were dying in Nevandra. She smiled, Nevandra was a name from a Nietscheans legend of a planet where the battles never ended. At home, she never stopped fighting. Never. Her group, Freedom Alliance, fought the Nietscheans, the Magog, The Collectors, the Commonwealth, even the wayists, on one occasion. All of those groups were part of the Universal Empire, the former commonwealth. In her reality, Dylan betrayed the commonwealth, from the second he had let Slave lords sign the Charter. When he established the Empire, Trance, Rommie, Beka and Rhade split. Leaving Harper, Tyr, and the Andromeda with Dylan. Suddenly she got a communication from Dylan,

"I think I may have found a way out of here, meet me at the Obs Deck."

Trance told Dylan that she would be right there, and headed towards the deck. _Yes, your Majesty._


	2. Dylan's plan

here is a chapter that i wrote during french!

oh! and i forgot to add a disclaimer, so incase your wondering, i don't own andromeda

* * *

Great. Just great. Apparently we are going to negotiate with the abyss. I wonder if Dylan has been taking some of Beka's flash. It would explain why they were spending so much time with each other. Harper claims that he can communicate with the abyss through some device he made in the free time. Rhade could not object because he was not there. That was probably my fault though, I guess the bottle of beer that I left on the counter in Harper's bar was to much for Rhade to resist. Doyle was to busy exchanging angry glares with the now-operational Rommie. I just sat there, nodding my head and trying not to hit Dylan.

Now I'm scared, I sound like Tyr! I am debating whether or not to tell Dylan that I can already communicate with the abyss, and have learned more swear word in more languages in the past 2 years than my entire life. I think that the only words the abyss knows are swear words. It's odd, I'm starting to think of the abyss as a sentient being. I guess I really am crazy. After Dylan finishes his little speech, I head to Jamen Rai, a bar that a friend of mine owns. Once there, I order a drink and think about what happened to Beka. The Mother of the Nietzschean race, she must be proud. Life in this reality is so confusing, I wonder how the Purple me handled it all.

Maybe I could ask her, if Harper's device can 'Talk' to the abyss, why shouldn't it be able to contact Nevendra? A little voice in my head tries to remind me of the time I accidentally blew up an asteroid field while trying to fix a toaster, but I ignore it and rush off to the Andromeda.


	3. Trance's plan

Here is another chapter I wrote when i should have been cleaning my room. I like purple trance, but i've always thought that purple trance and golden trance hated each other for some reason.

* * *

I take a deep breath and wonder where I am. I try to move, but the wires are too tight. I tried to tamper with Harper's machine so I could call Nevendra, but all I did was get stuck. I take another breath, and cut a handful of wires, hoping I won't kill myself. Its all i can do not to scream in frustration as the sprinkler system and the Intruder alert both go on. Harper will probably come to engineering to see what's wrong. Then he will find me. And then he'll kill me. I do not plan on being killed by some kludge of an engineer. Crap. The machine is doing something. I can hear Dylan telling Harper to turn it off. I can literally see the electricity around me. I am going to die. I repeat those words in my head until they sink in. Harper sees me now, and looks vary angry,. That is a little insensitive, after all, I am about to die. but then again, since when has he ever cared about me?

Suddenly everything stops. Harper shuts up for a moment, and lets out a gasp of amazement. Unfortunately, the only thing that I can see through the wires is some blue light. Abandoning all reason, I cut every wire in my way, I probably shut down Andromeda's systems, and the lights go out, but at least I'm free. As soon as I step out of Harper's terrible contraption, I am greeted with the sight of Harper embracing a very surprised…me.

The Purple me is back again.Tail and all. Is it just me or did she not have a tail last time I saw her? Instead of faking a smile and welcoming her, I give her a genuine smile. Perfect. that's what I need to take my mind of my life. I walk up and give a big welcome to Purple trance, the soon to be murder-victim.

She made me come here. She deserves it.

* * *

hmm.. im not sure if I really will kill purple trance or not...

please R&R


End file.
